


Ссора

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, pov matt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Мы вчера крупно поругались. Давно уже так не было.





	Ссора

Мы вчера крупно поругались. Давно уже так не было: бросались обидными словами, не желая остановиться даже на секунду, чтобы просто подумать, что творим. Выплескивали друг на друга все, что накопилось, вспомнили каждую мелочь, как будто смысл был именно в этом – сделать больней, чтобы увидеть, как другой будет мучиться. Вообще не понимаю, как мы не подрались – и если бы мы сцепились, я уверен, это однозначно не перелилось бы в прелюдию, и ты бы не остановился, как обычно бывало – я жутко разозлил тебя. Ты не был снисходителен, как обычно, а отвечал колкостями, каждый новый раз повышая голос, пока не стал орать, так же, как и я, до покрасневшего лица и хрипоты в голосе, до вздувшейся вены на шее и крепко сжатых кулаков. Я даже не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз видел тебя таким разъяренным.  
В конце концов ты просто ушел, хлопнув дверью, а я остался стоять посреди гостиной, надеясь, что ты вернешься, и мы начнем новый раунд. Но ты не пришел, и я, выругавшись и взяв бутылку вина из бара и бокал, направился к фортепиано, который ты приобрел в свой дом специально для меня. Я не думал, что ты вернешься, во всяком случае, так быстро. Я думал, ты придешь за полночь, пьяным и сразу же завалишься спать. Но нет, ты вернулся минут через десять, налил стакан виски, выпил залпом и вышел из комнаты, ни слова не сказав, даже не взглянув в мою сторону, а я продолжал играть, как будто не заметил твоего короткого присутствия, глубоко вдыхая стойкий запах сигарет, который ты оставил после себя.  
Я спал в комнате для гостей. Не спал – ворочался и думал, спал ли ты, или точно так же думал обо мне. Меня пугала мысль, что ты мог спокойно спать после ссоры, но я упрямо сопротивлялся желанию сходить и проверить. Я вспоминал отдельные моменты, когда мы кричали друг на друга, и мне было физически плохо от того, что я наговорил. Я до крови искусал губы, вспоминая твои слова, и после этого мои оскорбления казались не такими ужасными. Мне было обидно и больно, но и стыдно тоже.  
Я не помнил, как уснул, а когда проснулся – совсем не хотел подниматься. Мне хотелось до конца жизни остаться в постели, спрятаться под одеялом, чтобы никто больше не потревожил меня. Совершенное состояние – абсолютная апатия. Я выбрался из постели, только потому что устал лежать. В доме было тихо, и я поплелся в кухню, приготовить себе чай. Уже разлив его по чашкам, я понял, что приготовил его на двоих – вряд ли меня можно назвать заботливым в жизни, это была привычка, отточенное до автоматизма действие. И именно ты выдрессировал меня – это действительно была дрессировка: ты каждый раз ворчал, когда я забывал налить тебе, и обнимал и целовал, благодаря, когда я приносил две чашки.  
Я достал тарелку и выложил на нее три пирожных, которые ты вчера приготовил, еще до того, как мы поссорились. Взял поднос, выставил на нем тарелку с десертом, чашку и сахарницу и направился в спальню. Кровать была пуста, демонстрируя мятые простыни, и я подумал, что ты ушел посреди ночи, но мое внимание привлек вздувшийся от сквозняка тюль, и я посмотрел через него на балкон – ты, с взлохмаченными волосами, стоял, облокотившись на перила, в одних боксерах и курил, наверняка уже не первую сигарету. Я поставил на прикроватную тумбочку поднос и, убирая руку, зацепил крышку сахарницы – она соскользнула и загремела на металлическом подносе. Я закусил губу и глянул в сторону балкона – ты повернул голову, но не настолько, чтобы прямо посмотреть на меня, а я быстро вышел из спальни, чувствуя себя идиотом. Я не хотел извиняться, и это не была попытка подлизаться к тебе, это была все та же привычка.  
Я вернулся в кухню, взял свою чашку и ушел в комнату для гостей, чтобы провести в ней день в одиночестве. Идти куда-то, что-то делать, заниматься хоть чем-то сегодня я не собирался, и это не была забастовка, у меня просто не было сил и желания. И я готов был сидеть и думать о нас целый день. Покидать твой дом я тоже не собирался – я не хотел видеть тебя, чувствовать, слышать, но с другой стороны, я уже тосковал по тебе, и я был уверен, ты прекрасно об этом знал.  
Странная вещь – привычка. После стольких лет, что только не стало ей – я даже удивился, когда только начал думать об этом. Привычно постоянно видеть тебя рядом, привычно понимать, что ты простишь любую выходку, привычно чувствовать твое объятие, привычно целовать тебя, привычно ссориться, привычно заниматься с тобой сексом, привычно знать, куда надавить сильней, чтобы сделать больно, привычно любить тебя... Привычно не бояться потерять тебя.  
Целая жизнь – одна большая привычка, за исключением каких-то сомнительно-ярких моментов.  
Ты не позвал меня, когда в гостиной рядом с тобой зазвенел мой телефон – я услышал звук и пришел сам, а ты даже не повернул голову в мою сторону, продолжая смотреть передачу о животных. Звонил Том, чтобы назначить встречу – за время каникул, которые на самом деле ими не были, многое нужно было наверстать и составить хотя бы примерный план действий. Я стоял, слушал его голос, пропуская мимо ушей информацию, и смотрел на тебя, и мне так хотелось запустить в тебя телефоном, просто чтобы ты посмотрел на меня, отметил мое присутствие, наградил хотя бы секундой своего внимания.  
Я отстранил телефон от уха и сбросил вызов, не дослушав. А потом сбросил еще раз, и еще, когда Том попытался дозвониться. Ты отсутствующим взглядом посмотрел на мою руку, сжимающую телефон, изогнул бровь и снова отвернулся к экрану.  
Ты наказывал меня. Ты знал, что я ждал твоего внимания, знал, что мне необходим был твой вопрос, почему я так себя вел – ты прекрасно меня знал и давил именно туда, где было больней всего: я всегда ненавидел твое безразличие к себе.  
\- Том звонил, он хочет встретиться. - Ты только кивнул. - Он прилетает завтра. - Ты никак не отреагировал, и я повернулся к выходу, но остановился в дверях, продолжая смотреть перед собой. - Я не стану извиняться, - я повернулся к тебе лицом, и ты пожал плечами, не отрываясь взглядом от экрана.  
\- Я этого не жду.  
\- А чего ждешь?  
Ты облизнул губы и, наконец, встретил мой взгляд:  
\- Своей готовности простить тебя, - и ты снова отвернулся к экрану телевизора.  
Я усмехнулся и покачал головой:  
\- Не строй из себя святого.  
\- Тогда ты сделай первый шаг, - ты снова уставился в мои глаза. - Хотя бы раз будь первым.  
Я отвернулся и вышел из гостиной, ничего не ответив, – то ли просто из упрямства и нежелания признавать свои ошибки, то ли чтобы позлить тебя.  
Ты не позвал меня ни обедать, ни ужинать, да я и не хотел. Потом ты куда-то уехал, и я представлял, как ты веселишься назло мне в каком-нибудь клубе, как флиртуешь с кем-то, и я был почти уверен, что вернешься ты не один – тоже, чтобы позлить меня. Но этого не случилось: очень скоро твоя машина остановилась во дворе, и ты вышел из нее в одиночестве, с двумя пакетами в руках – мне было безумно интересно узнать, что в них было, но я подавил это желание и вернулся на кровать, отходя от окна, чтобы ты вдруг не заметил меня.

Наша безмолвная война длилась и следующим утром, и во время встречи с Томом – тихое и упрямое игнорирование друг друга, вежливое и холодное обращение только в самых необходимых случаях. Том вслух заметил это, но тут же свернул тему, встретив наши взгляды. Мы возвращались в твоей машине в ледяной тишине – за все те мили до твоего дома, мы не сказали друг другу ни слова.  
Меня угнетало молчание, и почему-то в этот раз у меня не получалось просто начать говорить, как это бывало обычно, я не мог взять и выудить из своей головы мысль, чтобы озвучить ее и продолжить рассуждения о ней, которые бы ты слушал до самой спальни. Да и мысли были только о нас, о нашей ссоре и молчании, и говорить об этом я не хотел.  
Ты остановился во дворе и, открыв дверь машины, уже поставил одну ногу на асфальт, но я вцепился в твое запястье – я не хотел, не собирался этого делать, и теперь не знал, как удачно объяснить свой порыв, встретив твой удивленный взгляд. Это не было первым шагом – я сделал это совершенно неосознанно и теперь смотрел на тебя не менее удивленно.  
Ты вздохнул и посмотрел перед собой:  
\- Пусти.  
Я заставил себя убрать руку, но продолжал разглядывать твой профиль, закусив губу. Я чертовски соскучился по тебе, по твоему присутствию, по твоему вниманию – мне это было необходимо, как воздух. Ты знал это.  
Ты вышел из машины, больше ни разу не взглянув на меня, и скрылся в доме, а я остался сидеть на пассажирском сидении, наблюдая, как в доме загорался свет – и снаружи, другим, кто бы не взглянул на дом, показалось бы, что в нем все в порядке, что у хозяина нет никаких проблем. Но у тебя была одна, конкретная проблема. Я.  
Ужасно захотелось курить, и я обыскал всю машину на признаки пачки и зажигалки, хоть я и знал, что ты, аккуратист до мозга костей, никогда в ней не курил, зато всегда держал в ней запасную пачку, и меня очень удивило, что я ее не нашел. А потом я понял, что ты за последние два дня просто-напросто выкурил все свои запасы. Вздохнув, я вышел из машины и направился в дом...

Я лежал в кровати в комнате для гостей, хотя мысленно уже называл ее своей комнатой, и представлял тебя, спящего на нашей кровати, в нашей спальне. Было глупо отказываться от всего остального мира, если я собирался держаться до последнего – остались мысли только о нашей ситуации, и сбежать от них так просто не удавалось.  
Я настолько соскучился по тебе и настолько устал быть в одиночестве, что мне приснилось, как я тихо прокрался в нашу спальню и забрался под нагретое твоим теплом одеяло. Ты лежал на спине, закинув одну руку за голову, и я пододвинулся к тебе, устроив голову на твоем плече и положив руку на твой торс. Чувствовать твое тепло было настолько приятно, что меня слегка передернуло – как будто до этого мне было холодно – так и было на самом деле, только не в физическом смысле. Приятно было слышать твой тихий храп, чувствовать, как вздымается и опускается грудь от дыхания, ощущать тебя рядом со своим телом, вдыхать твой запах, перебирать волоски на груди. Я каждую ночь до ссоры слышал и чувствовал все это – это было привычно и, оказывается, так чертовски приятно. Потеряв возможность ощущать это на короткий срок и получив ее обратно, позволило оценить, как на самом деле дороги были эти ощущения.  
Я плотней прижался к тебе и, поцеловав в ямку над ключицей, прошептал:  
\- Прости меня...  
Ты, что-то сонно проворчав, перевернулся и обнял меня. Я накрыл твои плечи одеялом и устроился удобней, обнимая тебя вокруг талии, а ты, поцеловав меня в лоб, зарылся носом в мою макушку и пробормотал:  
\- Уже давно простил...  
Я глубоко вдохнул, впервые за эти несколько дней упиваясь вкусом глотка воздуха, и медленно выдохнул, почти сразу же засыпая в своем сне...

А утром я проснулся с улыбкой на губах, вдохновленный сном, и я точно знал, что собирался сделать.  
Я открыл глаза и увидел потолок нашей спальни.  
Я лежал в нашей постели.  
В твоих объятиях.  
\- И ты прости меня...


End file.
